


what breed of car is this?

by C_AND_B



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Uber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_AND_B/pseuds/C_AND_B
Summary: kara's really not that great at driving but she's pretty great at listening, and smiling, and being abnormally pretty so lena keeps trying to end up in her uber - she has a pretty remarkable success rate
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 145
Kudos: 2263
Collections: soft supercorp





	what breed of car is this?

**Author's Note:**

> an anon on tumblr hit me with an uber au and i wanted to call them a crackhead but then i did this so i suppose we're all crackheads now. i got bored of looking at it, so here it is. hope you get some semblance of joy and stay safe everyone!

The first time Lena meets her she’s more than a little drunk and crying for a reason she doesn’t remember. She doesn’t really remember how she managed to order an Uber either but some kind of muscle memory had her typing in the details and memorising the name Kara and the number plate of a car she knows she won’t recognise the breed of in her current state.

(She thinks maybe it was a Prius.

In the end, wasn’t it always a Prius?)

She climbs in the back when the woman nods and smiles at her slurred attempt at her own name and even blurry, Lena knows she’s pretty. Or they’re pretty. The two twin women behind the wheel are definitely some of the prettiest women she’s ever seen – though it’s a little odd they’re sharing a seat and seem to be phasing in and out of one another.

A smile is offered Lena’s way before a handkerchief is extended towards her. An honest to god handkerchief, monogrammed with the initials KZD, like some kind of old timey gentleman.

The woman, slash women, doesn’t talk the entire ride as Lena wipes her tears and sniffles, wondering how embarrassed she’s going to feel in the morning, or if she’ll even remember to be embarrassed at all. She thinks she probably will when she offers the handkerchief back and a warm hand pushes it back towards her with a gentle shake of her head.

“You keep it.” It’s all she says. All she’s said the entire time. Lena wishes she’d made her say more.

Lena nods dumbly until she feels like she might be sick and then stumbles out of the car. She stares at the prompt on her phone for a rating for less than a second before giving it five stars. Honestly the ride was terrible – it was bumpy, and Kara swerved more than once, and Lena’s stomach was far more unsettled than it was before she got in.

But her smile made her feel floaty.

And Lena was nicer when she was drunk.

* * *

She’s more in her right mind when she clicks the app open a couple weeks later. Enough so that she recognises the smile in the picture that pops up and tells her, her Uber will arrive in under give minutes. A smile she thinks she could recognise from a mile off through a foggy field if tested (which is more than a little ridiculous she will admit).

She doesn’t expect to be recognised in kind. Uber seemed like the kind of job where all faces would melt together at some point, where everyone became some faceless passenger or another, some slightly different version of drunk person trying not to vomit.

But when Lena pops her head through the window to check it’s her ride, she finds Kara grinning wide and calling, “It’s you!”

“Some people call me Lena,” she supplies because maybe she wants to hear this angel say her name and maybe because she’s trying to humanise herself beyond being that weeping girl in the back of an Uber who kidnapped a perfectly good handkerchief (one that was still sitting comfortably in her bag, one she didn’t intend to give back in the slightest).

“Well then call me some people.” It’s so stupid. _So stupid_. But Lena laughs and reaches for the back door before changing her mind and impulsively slipping into the front. Lena relaxes when Kara shows no signs of questioning the action. “Roulettes right? That’s a pretty fancy place.”

“I’m a pretty fancy woman.”

“I can see that,” Kara says and Lena doesn’t have to turn around to feel the way Kara’s gaze falls heavily on her. Only for a moment. A few seconds to take in the outfit that screamed money. Expensive jewellery and well fitted clothes and shoes that you didn’t have to see the bottom of to know they’d be red. “Why is a fancy woman like you in an Uber and not her own town car?”

“You’re nosy,” she accuses. She doesn’t mind it at all.

“Journalism major.” Kara shrugs. Flexes her hands on the wheel. “I can not be though, if you’d prefer. There’s just something about you I can’t put a finger on and it’s bugging me.” Lena physically bites her own tongue to stop herself from saying she can put her finger wherever she wanted.

Instead she sticks to the safer, “It’s fine. For some reason I don’t mind it so much from you.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“You should,” Lena says, revelling in Kara’s smile before continuing, “I could afford it but I don’t like it. It feels… pretentious. Like I’m acting like I’m better. Uber works just fine.”

It was easier to blend in an Uber, easier to feel a little normal, easier to go to Big Belly Burger at three in the morning for three portions of fries without the judgement of having to have that same person take you to a business meeting four hours later.

“Something tells me you _are_ better than most people,” Kara says casually and there’s nothing casual about the rhythm Lena’s heart starts up.

“Subjective.”

“Well I subject,” Kara says with a verbal full stop hanging in the air just as obviously as the halt of the car. “Here we are, Lena. I hope you have a nice night. Maybe I’ll be around to give you a ride home.”

“Maybe,” Lena offers with a wave.

She ends the night turning down an incredibly pretty redhead and a quick exit into a car with a driver named Max. He’s perfectly fine. He’s not at all who she wanted. She gives him four stars.

* * *

Lena imagines she’s somewhat of a publicity nightmare.

A little because of the family name and a lot because she hated being told what to do. Case in point - she really had considered her publicists plea that if there were ever a time to hire a car it would be for one of the biggest annual galas in National City. But then Lena had considered that she was being paid to clean up Lena’s messes so she opened the Uber app instead.

There weren’t any other factors in her choice, is what she tells herself, but then she cancels on three separate rides until a familiar face pops up so maybe the truth was she was a little enamoured already and she didn’t want to waste her look on a polite whistle from her doorman and horrendous dance with some random old partner from L-Corp.

She couldn’t really be blamed though – she looked good. A black, floor length dress with a slit that dared itself dangerously high up the thigh and a neckline that rested just below her collarbone. She was dressed to kill and she’d already set her eyes on her target. The chipper blonde who was jumping from her car before Lena could even fully make it over.

“Hi,” Kara says cheerily and Lena thinks it’s insane that she feels like she might pass out just because she’s seeing her standing instead of sitting behind the wheel.

She’s taller than Lena. Just ever so slightly with the added height of the heels and she’s got muscles – ones that are obvious even through her clothes which are doing nothing to help. A simple combination of jeans and a sweater and all Lena can see are thighs thick from muscle and arms that force the fabric of the sweater to sculpt around them.

The sweater is home to a stupid pun that forces Lena to stifle a smile. Her hairs half up, half down in soft golden waves and she’s so pretty it hurts.

“Hello again, Kara.”

“This dress looks fancy so I thought you might need a hand.”

“That would be great actually.” Kara opens the car door with a bow and Lena rolls her eyes but happily accepts the hand to help her step in. Offers a quiet thank you as Kara lifts the bottom of her dress into the foot well and makes sure everything is secure. Kara offers an awkward finger gun thing in response to it and it’s shouldn’t be charming but it is.

When did Lena start thinking complete and total dorks were hot?

“So you must be pretty important if you’re going to the NC Gala, last year I heard they got Beyoncé,” Kara says when she drops into her own seat. It feels like she’s fishing but Lena can’t work out if she wants to know more about her or the guest list. She hopes it’s her. But they did get Beyoncé.

“How do you know I’m-“

“I know the address of city hall and as a wannabe reporter; I make it my business to know what’s going on in town.” Lena supposes it wasn’t too far-fetched. There were massive banners outside city hall publicising the event. There had been commercials.

But then that begged a completely different question, “But you don’t know who I am?”

“Should I?” Lena pondered that question. It’d been big news in Metropolis and you still couldn’t throw a stone before hitting someone who at least knew someone whose life was almost destroyed by Lex Luthor. Lena had been the key witness for the prosecution but still her face hadn’t appeared too much – she was a footnote to Lex’s monstrosities. She liked it that way.

“It's nice to meet someone who doesn't immediately know."

“I’m better at names than faces. Your face is nice though – I think I’d remember if I’d seen it before.” Lena wonders whose blush blooms first, hers or Kara’s. She feels like it’s trying to eat her alive. She feels a little bit like she might just let it.

“Just nice?”

Kara taps on the wheel for a few beats, takes a single breath and then says, “I was going to say remarkable but I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“I have a feeling this car ride will be the most comfortable I am all evening.” Inside it would be all plastic smiles and perfect posture. It would be holding different drink glasses in different, correct ways. Making sure to keep her elbows in, shoulders back and chin out. It would be ignoring glares and pretending to be interested and being limply led in dances by weak men.

It wouldn’t be anything like the subtle joy of Kara’s warm car, filled with the gentle scent of her vanilla air freshener and the soft twinkle of music through her speakers.

“I’m sure my stale seats are far nicer than the satin clouds they’ll give you inside,” Kara jokes incredulously and Lena blames how hot she sounds a little sarcastic for what happens next.

“I could think of nicer places to sit,” she says lowly. Kara chokes on nothing. Lena blushes. Then she starts to really think about… that. She blushes harder, scrambling for some kind of excuse. “I just meant like the old Savoy movie theatre. You know the one on-“

“The corner of Main?”

“Yeah. Those seats are kind if stale too but I think it adds to the character.”

Kara hums in agreement, side-eyeing Lena in a way that makes her squirm in her seat, even as she tries to pretend she’s unaffected, “You know they almost shut that place down last year before a mysterious benefactor bought it outright.”

“Well that mysterious benefactor sounds lovely.” It hadn’t even really cost that much and all it had taken was a couple calls to the bank and some quickly drawn NDAs. It was worth it to be sat back in vaguely dusty chairs, becoming faceless in the dark amongst the masses watching films all the big movie theatres refused to even bother putting on their screens.

“I’m beginning to think they’re probably quite remarkable,” Kara says softly. Lena doesn’t preen. She doesn’t. Except of course, she does.

“I feel like you’re learning a lot about me just by dropping me places and I don’t know that much about you Kara, wannabe reporter and part time Uber driver who sucks with faces.”

It wasn’t necessarily true. She knew more about her than any other Uber driver she’d ever had, knew more about her than half the people she worked with on a daily basis and yet she knew nothing of her next to what she wanted to know, what she kept asking herself to find out.

“Sucks seems a little harsh. But what would you like to know, fancy Lena who buys old movie theatres and shows up to expensive galas in a beat up old Prius?”

“Tell me something no one else knows?”

“Okay, um, I have a sister who’s nosier than I am so this might take a second.” Kara looks like she’s physically straining to find a memory – her face goes on a journey that Lena can’t help but jump along for the ride. She’s busy memorising every inch of her face in every different state when Kara lets out an excited _ooh_ that has her jumping.

“Oh, okay, so in my first year of college I got really into street art. I thought it was amazing that anywhere could be a canvas – only that’s not entirely true. Not according to the police anyway. They’re actually pretty strict on legality and all that. Boring, I know.

“But I still couldn’t resist so I painted this giant fantasy landscape onto one of the science buildings on campus that just so happened to be owned by this really influential family. Oh, I should probably mention that I worked for campus police and the hunt for the ‘culprit’ fell on my desk. As you can imagine, the trail quickly went cold and they were never found.”

Kara lets out a deep breath like she’d been sitting on that confession for a while and Lena, well the second everything’s out in the open, she’s too busy laughing. Hysterically.

“The National City University Luthor Building?”

“Yeah! How did you- did you go NCU?”

“No I went to MIT but I remember my mother moaning about that mural for months. I actually thought it was quite beautiful.” It was one of the best pieces Lena had ever seen, indicative of some real talent. Her mother hadn’t been so fond Lena defending it. It’d only made her defend it harder.

“Your mot- _Luthor_. You’re a Luthor!” Kara says excitedly and then freezes, flicking her eyes frantically between Lena and the road. “Oh my god – don’t tell her!”

“We mostly talk these days when she’s critiquing my choices.” It wasn’t strictly too. It used to be. When Lena was younger all she did was run around trying to be more and realising no amount of more would ever be enough. But then something changed. Lillian changed. First with Lionel’s death, then with Lex’s incarceration, until she was what Lena always hoped she’d be.

(Lena didn’t trust it at all).

“Can’t be very often then because if that makes you Lena Luthor you’re a beacon of greatness in this city. I mean, every initiative you’ve put in place since moving here is amazing like, I don’t want to say your brother being locked away for embezzling is a good thing, but it’s worked out pretty well for everyone since then,” Kara says emphatically. Lena stares. “Sorry was that too far?”

“You’re remarkable.”

Kara brushes it off with a wave of her had, “Nah, I’m just an Uber driver and we, my dear fancy Lena, are here.” Lena had almost forgotten about that part.

“Well now you’ll be a five star Uber driver.”

“Can you call my sister and tell her I can drive?” Kara asks boldly and Lena can tell this isn’t the first time she might’ve uttered those words. Although, she probably could’ve told that before just from considering the way Kara drove. Gas heavy and braking hard. But fuck if she wasn’t pretty.

“I’d rather have your number before I start calling your sister,” Lena hedges and then the universe conspires against her as usual – this time in the form of people calling her name to the backdrop of what always felt like a thousand flashing lights but was only really ever seven or so cameras.

Kara flinches, shielding her eyes from the unfamiliar light. Lena stares into them with her public smile already in place, softens it to something more private when she turns to Kara one more time.

“Thank you for the ride, Kara. Sorry your face is going to be in the papers tomorrow.” Lena wonders if her apology means much if she then immediately makes it ten times worse after the fact. That thing being Lena quickly over to Kara’s side of the car and pressing her lips to her cheek before darting straight out with a single thought – _I should not have done that_.

Her PR manager was going to literally kill her and then write a release about her mysterious disappearance herself and Lena thinks it might totally have been worth it.

Kara’s cheek was soft and she presses her hand to it for a long second before the paps follow Lena instead and she’s able to drive off without running several of them over and fuck if Lena wouldn’t rather be right back in the car with her than going to this event.

Instead she spends the night pressing kisses to random cheeks and thinking that none of them are quite the same, none of them are quite right.

* * *

Lena doesn’t even need an Uber.

She’s going to the store. There’s one five minutes away on foot. She types in the address for one across the city anyway because she really wants ice cream… and also to see Kara.

It takes her twenty minutes of booking and cancelling rides until Kara pops up. She recognises that she’s been incredibly stupid and a tad juvenile – like a freshman with a baseless crush they’re sure is love on a senior they pass daily in the hallway – but she’s also elected to ignore that self-awareness and continue on anyway.

Maybe she sprayed extra perfume on before going outside, maybe she fixed her lipstick and maybe she switched out an old sweatshirt for a low cut top. She wasn’t currently accepting any judgement.

Especially not when Kara practically gapes when Lena jumps into her car, “Lena, you looking lovely for a… corner store across town? Is that right? I definitely passed like three on my way here.”

“It’s the only one that sells my favourite ice cream,” Lena lies.

Kara smiles like it’s a completely sensible excuse, “Oh I can respect that. I’ve crossed the city many a time for Mrs Chu’s potstickers.”

“Mrs Chu from Jade Vine? The one opposite that shitty dive bar called like Aliens but with a ‘z’?” Lena had gone inside once. She was sure the name would denote some kind of hipster bar, maybe something with a quirky theme. Instead it was pool tables and smoke clouds and the remnants of several bar fights stacked on top of one another like the owner got tired of cleaning up just for one to break out atop the bleach.

“Okay, don’t be rude, it’s a lovely shitty dive bar and yes, that’s the exact one and the fact that you know that means you’re now officially wife material.”

Lena laughs through the sudden thickness in her throat, “And what was I before?”

“Strong move in together and weave our lives together for six fantastic years before the inevitable breakup following the horrific discovery that you don’t actually like the best Chinese in National City and have just been humouring me the entire time material.”

“That sounds too specific to be made up.”

“And yet, it is. Just one of the many examples of the great writing that will be enjoyed if I get my promotion.”

“You applied for a writing job? That’s great, Kara.” Lena gasps, reaching a hand to grip Kara’s thigh excitedly, making sure to keep it edging only slightly on the inappropriate side. Kara drops her hand atop it for moment before returning it to the wheel.

“Well I haven’t finished the application yet. I have to produce a piece first – showcase my skills – and I have no idea what to write about.”

“You’re at CatCo right?” Lena asks. Kara nods. “I’m attending an expo on Thursday to unveil a new product and I haven’t seen any of your usual guys on the press list. I could add you, if you want? You can say no obviously, I’m aware it may seem uninteresting.”

Kara scoffs, “Are you serious?”

“My assistant can add you first thing tomorrow, no problem.” Lena pulls out her phone to get the email to Jess as soon as possible. It’ll probably be done before Lena even makes it into the office tomorrow, frankly she wouldn’t put it past Jess to just have it done before Lena made it out the Uber.

“You would do that for me?”

It’s Lena’s turn to scoff. “Something tells me you deserve this and more.” More than anyone Lena had ever met – a standing she’d gained in Lena’s head in about six car rides which was completely ridiculous and also the most real thing she’d felt in years (aka terrifying).

“You’ve just rocketed right into grow old on our porch together surrounded by grandkids material.”

“I always wanted a porch swing.”

“Cosy sweaters, plenty of cuddles and ice tea – specifically peach. It’s gonna be great.” That did sound pretty great. Amazing, really. Like a dream Lena didn’t realise she had until that exact moment.

The car stops. “I can wait for you?” Kara offers.

“Yeah?”

“Your chariot will be right where you left it, milady.” She’s so stupid. Lena grins madly the whole way around the store anyway. Thankfully they do actually have the ice cream that she likes, she only grabs one so she can use the excuse again to come back and a peach iced tea.

Kara laughs when Lena pulls it out of the bag for her, immediately cracking it open and taking a long sip that borders a chug.

“That’s the future right here,” she jokes after and it’s the same thing she writes in her piece about Lena’s new product. It makes her heart thump in the car and forces it to work overtime when she sees it on the page.

It’s the first thing with Kara’s name that ever gets published in a real news outlet. It’s how Lena learns her last name is Danvers, how Kara gets the job and how Lena ends up with a cooler bag filled with her favourite ice cream on her desk with a note that simply says _to my future wife_.

(She eats in abnormally fast so she’ll have to buy more.

It doesn’t help her growing addiction.

To the ice cream or Kara).

* * *

She’s having a shitty day. Just a colossal shitty day and the worst part is that on the surface it should be amazing. She should be smiling and dancing on the rooftops and popping open the bottle of wine gathering dust on her shelf that she still lets the memory of her dead dad convince her is magically getting better by not being consumed.

But she’s not.

Lillian told her she’s proud of her. Her mother told her she was the best of them all and the reason they could all be truly proud of the family name for the first time in a long time. She told her that Lex was proud of her too and ready to admit his mistakes and be a family again. She told Lena that she wanted them to all reconcile with a visit to Lex.

It should be everything she ever wanted. It pretty much is. And all she can think is that it must be a trap. All she can think of is the time she was four years old and overheard Lillian telling Lionel she would never be more than his mistake, his bastard child he shouldn’t have dragged into their family home.

They’d overcome that a thousand times by now. They loved each other. Lillian had pushed away her anger and pulled closer the child who had no idea why everyone was so angry all the time. She went to every parent-teacher night, clapped the loudest at Lena’s cello recitals, pretended she had any idea what her childish paintings were and found something to compliment about each one.

She gave Lena a second chance at having a mother. The fear still remained that it was all fake, all fleeting, all just clever, elaborate moves in a chess game she never signed up to play.

Lena needed to clear her head. She needed to take two seconds to recalibrate and breathe and remind herself that she wasn’t a terrified child begging to be loved anymore.

She types the first address she can think of into the Uber app – an old warehouse she visited to see if it’d be suitable for a new L-Corp lab. She breathes a sigh of relief when the first face that pops up is Kara. All she wanted it to be was Kara but she was sure she didn’t have the energy to try today.

She already feels lighter when Kara’s grinning face pokes out the open window of her car, “Lena, hey, you know we’re going to an old warehouse right? Did you mean to do that? Is this the part where you kill me and start wearing my face as a mask because you always wanted to be blonde?”

Lena laughs beside herself as she slips into the familiar passenger seat, it doesn’t have half the warmth she usually gives Kara but she thinks it’s a start. She’s taking it as a win.

“If I wanted to be blonde I’d just stop dyeing my hair.”

Kara’s jaw gapes for a second before she flicks her engine on, “Okay we’re gonna cycle back to that info when you sound less despondent.”

“Can we just… drive for a bit?”

“I’ll drive; you tell me what’s up?” It doesn’t feel like the question it’s phrased as and Lena finds herself glad at the prodding, nods along as Kara gently puts the car into drive.

“My brother wants me to visit him.”

“In prison?” Kara clarifies.

“I haven’t visited him since he went in.” Two years. Two years since Lena testified against him, about how she’d looked at the books and found the irregularities herself. She’s the one who turned him in after he refused the chance she gave him to do it himself. Her own brother. Her own brother who was taking money from the pensions of his employees like it meant nothing.

Just a little here and there he’d said. It wasn’t a little and here and there apparently meant everywhere.

She didn’t regret it. Not for a single second. That didn’t mean she didn’t still feel an insurmountable amount of guilt remembering the look on his face when the FBI stormed his office and slapped cuffs on his wrists.

“But you’re thinking about it now?” Kara presses in her contemplation.

“When he first went in he was screaming about how I’d pay for what I’d done, how I’d torn the family and the business apart, how he was the one saving it by whatever means necessary. I suppose now L-Corps stock is rising higher than it’s ever been he’s realised that there were, in fact, other means.”

“You don’t sound so sure.”

“I don’t believe for a second all he wants is to bury the hatchet and tell me he’s proud of me, he’s too proud in himself to do that. I can’t help but feel like I’ll step foot in that building and be bombarded with requests to help him get a lesser sentence – as if being a straight, white man in America hadn’t already afforded him a less enough sentence in the first place.” Lex hadn’t exactly been hard done by in the whole thing. His prison was basically a country club. He was probably making business deals with other sketchy white men and eating coq au vin.

“But you still want to go a little bit?”

Lena sighs, running a hand through her hair, scratching soothingly at the scalp. “I hate not knowing things and he knows that. He’s appealing to my curious nature.”

“Well, if you go he’ll have nothing over you anymore. You’ll know what he really wants and maybe you’ll even get an apology as an added bonus.”

“An apology from Lex would be one in a million.” Honestly the chances were even lower than that. He didn’t even apologise when he outed her to the entire family over a plate of dry chicken Lillian had attempted to cook. Thankfully that didn’t go too badly. Lillian just hummed and said Lex had better step up his game if Lena was his competition now.

In private she’d told Lena about the girl she fell in love with in college before her family arranged for her to marry Lionel. A kind woman with blonde hair and more brains than she ever gave herself credit for. She was married now with kids and her own life. Lillian vowed to never let Lionel make Lena’s life end up the same.

“Stranger things have happened,” Kara says.

“Like treating your Uber driver like a therapist.”

“I like to think of us as at least friends now.”

“Me too,” Lena replies a little too wistfully.

“Good and, as your friend, I’m offering to drive you there, free of charge, and with the promise of Big Belly afterwards whatever happens.” She was the dream woman. The absolute true dream woman promising the absolute dream thing (maybe not so much the prison run).

“I love Big Belly Burger,” Lena moans.

“I know. I’ve driven you there three times in the past two weeks.” That was… embarrassing. Those weren’t even fake trips; Lena had a legitimate greasy burger problem. Getting to also see Kara at the same time had just been an added bonus - especially because she was so easy to bribe into joining on the burger train that Lena could avoid the guilt or judgement stares.

“You’ve officially bribed me.”

“That was easier than I thought.” Kara dances a little in her seat.

“You’re pretty persuasive, Kara. You’ve even convinced me not to kill you in an abandoned warehouse and wear your skin like a mask.”

“I’m so glad you circled back to that because I can’t stop trying to imagine you blonde.”

“It didn’t suit me,” Lena says cryptically.

“I find that hard to believe.”

“It’s more like it never fit me very well. I felt far more like myself after I dyed it than I ever did before – the one part of my Goth phase I didn’t leave behind. Well, the hair and all the piercings.” At first dyeing her hair had felt like a rebellion, a way to stand out from the golden haired Luthors (before half of them went bald). But once she’d done it, it just felt right.

“I’m really going to need to see pictures of this.”

“You really should get a girl drunk before those kind of propositions, Miss Danvers.”

“Maybe I’ll slip some bourbon into your milkshake at Big Belly if you bring some evidence,” Kara wagers, like she didn’t know Lena would do whatever she asked in the end anyway. Maybe she didn’t. Maybe she really didn’t know she had a magnetic charm, and a soothing personality, and a face that Lena wanted to press her mouth to every inch of. She was a little too humble.

Lena grins, “I don’t want to say you’ve escalated this relationship into meeting in the afterlife zone but you absolutely have a deal.”

“Tomorrow then.” Kara leans towards her following her words and Lena’s breath stutters and catches within a millisecond. Kara smiles in her orbit and pops the glove compartment open, pulling out a pen paper. She starts writing a series of numbers down when she’s back in her own space. She hands it to Lena. “My phone number. Text me whenever you feel ready to go see him or if, you know, you just want to.”

Lena grips the sheet hard enough to rip it before stuffing it in her pocket.

“Thank you, Kara. For listening.” And for being so alarmingly pretty that it numbed the annoyingly negative voice in the back of her mind.

She lets Kara take her two days later. She laughs joyously when Lex apologises until he starts laughing right alongside her with a tone lighter than she’d heard from him since he was just her big brother helping her learn to colour within the lines.

She leaves with a smile. Kara hugs her when it turns to relieved tears. Kara pours some strong stuff into her milkshake (and the second one she talks herself into) and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t get a little merry - she doesn’t need to try though considering Kara doesn’t fair any better.

They leave Kara’s car in the parking lot and call a single Uber to take them home. It takes a lot for Lena to stop the natural movement of her thumb towards cancel when someone other than Kara appears before she remembers the woman is right beside her.

Kara makes sure Lena gets home first. She presses a kiss to Lena’s cheek right before she leaves and her lips are just as soft as her face, and the hand Lena held for the entire car ride, and the heart that resided inside her body which was… well not soft. Toned. Hard. Remarkable.

Lena couldn’t believe she had to have sex with her Uber driver.

Who was she to deny fate?

* * *

Lena wants to take her on a date first.

She wants to take her on so many dates, preferably enough to span their entire lifetimes, which feels insane. She feels insane. She also feels more exhilarated than she has in a long time and apparently she seems it too because her assistant keeps smirking at her and she’s yet to have the guts to admit she’s not getting any, she’s just taking evening rides in her crush’s car.

She starts ordering more Ubers, as if she wasn’t already ordering too many. More exposure meant less having to rely on her ability to be a normal human being and just use the number Kara gave her.

One time she Ubers to Starbucks and, just as she’s about to ask, they go over a speed bump and hot coffee spills all over her, and then Kara’s dabbing her chest and lap with a napkin and all Lena can think is _holy hell she’s touching me_ and then Lena maybe, sort of, runs off the second they pull up back at her apartment.

She types in Sam’s address the next time because she knows she’s going to need a friend either way. It doesn’t go well. She brings Kara flowers. She never gets to admit they’re for her because the moment she gets into the car, Kara seems convinced Lena’s going on a date with whoever’s on the other end of the address and Lena tries to say no but it comes off frantic, which in turn make it seems like it’s definitely a date.

That attempt ends with Kara telling her to have a nice time after ten minutes of silent driving and Lena logistically knowing that there’s no way Kara doesn’t like her and still feeling like the words were grasping at the door of her mouth begging to not be pushed through.

She tries again by Ubering to their favourite Chinese and buying Kara an extra portion of potstickers but then she looks so cute with three stuffed in her mouth at once that that’s all she can think about, and then that’s all she manages to say, and then it’s just blushing, more blushing, and leaving.

She takes an Uber to her favourite bookstore. Kara loops around the block so when Lena’s done she’ll be the first car around. Lena buys her a book of poems because they made her ‘think of her’.

They’re love poems.

Kara gets this look in her eyes when Lena hands it over. She keeps it in her lap the entire time she drives Lena back to her apartment and Lena can’t work out if she’s getting the message and trying to let her down gently or if she’s just as useless as Lena and can’t figure out what to do next either.

That’s when she decides one last try, one last do or die attempt.

She feels like dying around two minutes into the drive.

Around the exact second Kara says, “So I’m quitting Uber; this is actually going to be my last drive.”

“You’re quitting?”

“Yeah, my new salary is way more than I was making before and my boss says I could make senior reporter within the next two years if I keep going the way I’m going so I don’t really need the extra money anymore and it’s mostly just taking up time.”

“That… makes sense.”

“Yeah. I- I actually thought about it last week but I, um, I wanted you to be my last.” Lena’s head snaps to Kara. Kara takes one hand from the wheel to rub the back of her neck awkwardly. “Because you’re the only one who’s ever given me five stars or whatever.”

“You are a little sharp on the brakes,” she admits.

Kara looks immediately affronted, “I- what? No I’m not.”

“You are, darling, but you make up for it in other areas.”

“Like my steering wheel control.” Frankly that was also a little jarring.

“I was thinking more your charming wit and your ridiculous earnestness that lead to you sitting in a prison parking lot waiting for the sister of a white collar criminal.” And her incredible warmth aimed at anyone and everyone. Her stupid jokes and the sunshine in her smile. Everything else about her.

“I’ve never sat in a prison parking lot for anyone else.”

“Would you?”

Kara looks at her for a long moment before a honk brings her eyes back to the road. “No. Yours is the only parking lot I’ve wanted to wait in for a long time.”

“This is a weird metaphor.”

Kara puffs out a quick laugh, “I’ve been having trouble for weeks trying to express it any other way.”

“Me too,” Lena admits. Kara swallows thickly, Lena watches the way it slides down her neck with apt attention. Focuses on the smooth way she flicks on the indicator and pulls over. She remains stock still as Kara steps out of the car, rounds it and pulls Lena’s door open.

She feels so still she might trick her body into thinking she’s dead as Kara leans over her to unclip her seatbelt for her. Their faces are so close. Lena can’t stop trying to look everywhere at once.

Faint constellations of freckles from the sun. The tiny scar on her forehead. Full, pink lips unpainted by Lena’s usual shade of red - she’d be happy to change that. An odd smudge of ink on her chin that she shouldn’t find so charming, one that she can’t help but rub her thumb over. Kara gasps at the contact, shifts to a chuckle when Lena shows her the evidence of her search.

She offers Lena a hand out and the second both her feet are on the floor, she finds hands on her hips pushing her into the metal of the Prius and lips catching her own. Her own hands spread across Kara’s jaw, slide through the hair at the nape of her neck, pull her impossibly closer.

Kara’s lips are sweet, even if the pressure of her body catching Lena against the car makes her feel hot. Her grip is hard but her tongue is soft, like molten silk as it slips into Lena’s mouth and she can’t help the moan that slips out because this is way better than she might’ve ever expected.

Kara pulls back with a series of parting pecks until Lena drops her head to the crook of her neck. She softens further into the arms that wrap tightly around her waist.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while. But you went on that date and you’re Lena Luthor and you met me in an Uber and I just thought there was no chance you’d ever like me back,” Kara confesses and holy shit they were stupid.

“I’ve been trying to ask you out all month. Those flowers were for you,” Lena makes her own confession, presses her smile into the skin of Kara’s neck when she starts to shake with laughter.

“Oh my god, I was so jealous. I bent my favourite spoon out of shape aggressively eating my secret stash of sad ice cream.”

Lena leans back to catch her eye, loses her train of thought for a second when she spies her shade coating Kara’s mouth, “I’ll bring you a bouquet of spoons the second you let me take you out.”

“How about now?” Kara asks before she seems to realise how they got to this point and peers over at her phone displaying the navigation. “Unless you need to be somewhere else?”

“I have absolutely no idea where I asked you to drive me this time. I just typed in a random street across the city.” Now seemed like the best time for honesty. Kara couldn’t mock her for being an idiot if she was still bewitched enough by the kiss.

“Well let’s go there and the first place we agree looks sort of okay, that’ll be our spot.”

“I like that sound of that.” Kara grins, kisses her once more in a way that almost threatens to never end before she does just that and walks back round to her side of the car.

They end up in some random bar with a cheesy tiki theme and it’s the best time Lena’s had in a long time – joking with Kara and holding her hand and hearing stories about her idiotic friends and her vaguely terrifying sister that she can’t wait to meet.

For the second time, the night ends with Kara and Lena sharing an Uber home, except, this time, when the driver stops outside Lena’s building, Kara comes up too.

Lena would give that five stars too.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: c--and--b


End file.
